The Super Smash Dance
by LinkAndMarth
Summary: Basically this is a story that I've wrote from inspiration of other authors ;') It may end up including characters that are not on Super Smash Brothers but have a relation to one of the characters e.g Ash Ketchum, Team Rocket, Brock, Misty, Lilina, ETC...
1. Chapter 1

Falco stared at the flyer that had just been slid under his bedroom door. ''What?!'' He questioned with confusion and annoyance. ''There's going to be a dance… Here at the Super Smash Mansion.'' Fox, whom shared the room with Falco, made his way towards his blue, feathered friend and snatched the flyer from his grip. ''Don't be ridic- woah. There really is going to be a dance.'' Fox scratched the top of his head awkwardly as he remembered how much of an awful dancer he was. ''Do you think we'll need to find a date?'' Falco asked.

''I hope not… Who'd want to date a fox? Even one as handsome as me.'' Fox caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and winked at his reflection.

About two seconds later, Marth comes bursting through the door waving his flyer about. ''GUYS! HAVE YOU HEARD? THERE'S GOING TO BE A DANCE! THAT MEANS WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TRY AND PULL THE LADIES AND SHOWOFOURDANCESANDEMBARRASSOURSELVESINFRONTOFEVERY ONEAND-''

''DUDE! Take a breath will you! The last thing I need is you collapsing on my bedroom floor from lack of oxygen.'' Falco rolled his eyes and clapped Marth on the back. Marth began to take deep breaths to stop him from hyperventilating.

''I thought you were gay anyway…'' Fox shrugged.

''I'M NOT GAY! What would make you think that?!'' Marth squealed.

Fox sniggered and turned to face Marth. ''Everything about you.''

With that, Marth huffed, turned on his heel and started towards the door whilst muttering something that sounded like ''you'll be sorry when I get a date for the dance and you don't, you vile vermin.''

Fox just shook his head and laughed to himself.

Meanwhile, Nana, Popo, Ness, Lucas and Toon Link were resting in the backyard of the Mansion. After all, it was a lovely day so they were making the most of the weather. They had just finished an 'intense' game of tag and were all completely out of breath. ''Should I go and get us all a drink?'' Lucas suggested.

''YES!'' The others yelled simultaneously. Lucas' eyes almost popped out of his head as he was taken aback by the loud and bold answer.

''Okay, you didn't have to shout.'' He half giggled, half panted. He was just about to take off to retrieve some drinks when Zelda stopped him and handed him the same flyer that all of the other residents had by now received. ''Don't forget to find a date!'' she told him as she skipped off. Lucas glanced at the flyer and then at Nana, Popo, Ness and Toon Link.

''Aren't you going to show us?'' Ness asked with his unique accent.

Lucas sat back down with the others and they all snatched the flyer from one another trying to read it.

''Give it here!''

''Don't snatch!''

''Ouch! You scratched me!''

''Stop it! I want to read it first!

''No, Give it to me!''

The flyer flew from hand to hand and was now crumpled and ruined.

''BE-A QUIET! I'M-A TRYING TO-A WRITE A LETTER!'' Mario stuck his head out from his bedroom window and bellowed with his thick Italian accent before shaking his chubby fists.

The younger brawlers were immediately silenced. Mario tutted and slammed his window shut and resumed his letter to the Princess of Mushroom Kingdom asking her to be his date to the dance.

''Right.'' Popo said. ''Let me read it out loud to you all. That way, we can all get to read it at the same time. So, let go.'' The other children loosened their grip from the flyer and dropped their hands to the beautiful, bright green grass of the garden. Popo was just about to start reading until Toon Link interrupted.

''How come he gets to rea-''

''SHUT UP!'' Ness screamed, frustrated.

Toon Link obeyed and zipped it.

''Go on, Popo.'' Lucas ushered for Popo to start.

''Dear Brawlers, this flyer is to announce that tomorrow at 7pm there will be a dance held in the Super Smash Grand Hall. I expect you all to attend. Dress your best and get practicing your dance moves as a huge disco floor will be fitted. Free Refreshments will be provided.''

''Free refreshments? Haha! Kirby will definitely be there.'' Nana joked.

Ness took the letter from out of Popo's hands and squinted to the bottom of the page. ''YOU MUST ALL BRING A DATE.'' He read.

All of the young brawler's heads shot up as if they were meerkats who had heard a suspicious noise. ''A-a date?'' Lucas questioned. ''B-but I don't know where t-to get a date… Nobody even l-likes me!'' He started fidgeting with nervousness as his eyes began to fill with tears.

''Lucas, don't cry!'' Toon Link patted him on the back. ''You'll get someone. Just like me! I'm going to ask Princess Zelda!'' He boasted confidently.

Nana narrowed her eyes at Toon Link and edged closer to Lucas to hang a comforting arm over his shoulder. ''I'll be your date, Lucas.'' She assured him, sweetly. Ness, Popo and Toon Link's mouths all dropped open.

''R-really?'' Lucas looked up to meet Nana's eyes with his own. ''You'd really be my date?''

''Of course! After all, you're really cute!'' Nana giggled.

Lucas instantly cheered up and gave Nana a hug. Nana smiled wiped his damp cheeks and gave him a small kiss on the cheek causing Lucas to blush a deep shade of scarlet.

''BLEARCH!'' Popo began making sick noises.

''Urgh shut up, Popo! You're so immature! Tell me, how are YOU going to get a date?'' Nana slapped him round the head.

''Don't know, don't care.'' Popo replied childishly.

''You will care when everyone is laughing at you.'' Nana told him.

Popo shrugged and stood up. ''Who wants to play football?'' He asked whilst picking up the purple football from the corner of the garden.

''I do!'' Ness stood up and snatched the ball from Popo. The other three children didn't look interested.

''I would… But, I'm going to come up with a plan to get Zelda to be my date.'' Toon Link grinned.

''Well, me and Lucas are going to go and find nice outfits for the dance. Aren't we honey?''

Lucas looked confused but nodded anyway as Nana took his hand and lead him to the back entrance of the Mansion, closely followed by Toon Link.

''Pssht, whatever. Who needs 'em?'' Popo flailed.

''Yeah. Pssssssht.'' Ness giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

''I win. HA!'' Bellowed Sonic, as he moved his king over his opponent's last chess piece.

''Awww, c'mon! That's SO not fair! You win EVERYTIME!'' Ike sulked and crossed his arms.

''Don't be a sore loser. Nobody likes a sore loser.'' Snake, who had been watching the past 7 matches, pitched in.

''I'm not a sore loser! That freaky, blue road kill is just a cheater.'' Ike protested.

''Hey, for your information, I am NOT road kill.'' Sonic replied, starting to get feisty.

''Now, now girls. Let's not have any arguments.'' Snake wagged his finger and tutted at the quarrelling brawlers.

Ike growled ''I'm not a girl. I have a di-''

''DON'T WANNA KNOW.'' Snake yelled just before Ike could finish his sentence.

Ike stood up and grabbed the edge of the table before flipping it over and causing multiple chess pieces to fly all over the room.

''WHADDAYA DO THAT FOR?!'' Sonic threw both of his arms in the air and rolled his eyes.

''Because chess is a stupid game and I hate it. Can't we play Scrabble instead?'' Ike asked.

''NO. You practically scream until you wee your pants whenever somebody else get's a word.'' Sonic stated.

''DO NOT!''

''DO TOO!''

''DO NOT!''

''DO TOO!''

''DO FREAKING NOT!''

''DO FLAMING TOO!''

''SHUT THE HELL UP!'' Ganondorf boomed as he clenched his fists in frustration. He'd just been putting his washing into the dryer when he heard all of the fuss.

Ike, Sonic and Snake's faces dropped.

''Okay.'' Sonic squeaked.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and scowled at the brawlers. ''Urgh, nevermind that. Does anybody know where Zelda is? I heard that Link and Toon Link are asking her to be their dates to the dance and SHE'S MINE.''

''Roy's asking her too.'' Snake announced.

''WHAT?! IS THERE ANYBODY WHO ISN'T ASKING HER?!''

''I'm not.'' Sonic shrugged.

''I wouldn't expect you to. As if she'd take a blue hedgehog to the dance!'' Ganondorf presented an evil laugh.

''Yeah well something tells me that she wouldn't take a green skinned, ginger troll either.'' Sonic sassed back.

''OOOOOOOOOH!'' Ike and Snake encouraged the argument.

''TROLL? I AM NOT A TROLL! I AM A GERUDO!'' Ganondorf bellowed with a rather aggressive tone.

''Yeah, well you're not exactly good looking.'' Sonic said apathetically.

''WHY YOU LITTLE-'' Ganondorf surged toward Sonic with his right fist clenched, ready to punch Sonic full on in the face.

''Ganon? Whatever are you doing?! Leave the poor hedgehog alone, you bully!'' The beautiful princess Zelda emerged from the doorway and approached the fight. Ganon stopped in his tracks and pulled an embarrassed grin whilst putting his hands behind his back.

''N-Nothing, Zelda!'' Ganondorf lied.

''It didn't look like nothing…'' Zelda raised her eyebrows.

''Well, it wasn't what it looked like… I was going to urmm… Hug him!''

''YEAH RIGHT!'' Sonic blurted. ''He was going to hit me!''

''Only because you called me ugly!'' Ganondorf answered back, dropping all effort to lie.

''Stop arguing, the both of you! I've had it up to here with brawlers always causing quarrels! Why can't we all just get along?!'' Zelda's eyes were starting to fill with tears of frustration. She has always been a peaceful person and hates it when people cause problems with others. The two arguing brawlers silenced and fiddled with their fingers in embarrassment.

''I'm sorry, Zelda. I don't know what got into me.'' Sonic sighed.

''Me too.'' Ganondorf confessed.

Zelda smiled slightly and fought back her tears. ''Don't apologise to me. Apologise to eachother!''

Sonic and Ganondorf looked horrified.

''What? Do I have to?'' Sonic groaned.

''Yes. You do. If you don't then I'll cry.'' Zelda threatened.

''Urgh, fiiiiiiine. Sorry Ganondork- I mean Ganondorf.'' Sonic grinned.

''OI!'' Ganondorf glared at Sonic.

''Your turn!''

''Soz, Sonic.'' Ganondorf muttered.

Zelda giggled and smiled at the two brawlers. ''Thank you! Now please get along nicely!''

''ZELDA, GUESS WHAT?'' Ike suddenly sprung to life.

''What is it, Ike?'' Zelda looked startled.

''GANON IS GOING TO ASK YOU TO THE DANCE.''

Zelda blushed hard and Ganondorf's mouth dropped open. They were both speechless.

''I urmm- I have to go.'' Zelda blurted. ''I have to urmm- Tell Samus something.''

Ike looked confused.

''Wait! Ask Samus to the dance for me!'' Snake bellowed to Zelda as she sprinted out of the room, pulling her dress up slightly so she didn't trip over its lengthy fabric.

Ganondorf turned to face Ike but it was too late. He had already jumped out of the first floor window and into the front yard to avoid getting murdered by Ganondorf.


	3. Chapter 3

''Dear my beautiful Goddess, Palutena. Please, will you come to the dance with me?'' Pit sat in the kitchen with a pad of paper and a pen. He was reciting the words he had written to Palutena to ask her to the dance. He sighed. ''It doesn't sound right! It has to be special!'' He ripped the page from his pad of paper, screwed it up and threw it into the bin which was already half full of previously written letters. ''I'm just going to have to ask her face to face and give her a beautiful, white rose to persuade her .''

''Hey, kiddo. Is there a problem?'' a voice came all the way on the other side on the kitchen. Pit looked startled and his eyes darted around the room in search of the owner of the voice. ''I'm over here!'' The voice announced. Pit finally set his eye son the correct part of the kitchen and there stood a large, fat penguin looking bird. ''Took you long enough.'' King DeDeDe chuckled.

''Oh hey, De.'' Pit greeted the mallet holding bird.

''Hi, angel face. What are you doing?''

''Oh just some stuff. Nothing important.'' Pit shrugged.

''Can I see?'' DeDeDe started to walk over to Pit in a waddle like fashion.

''No! It's only a blank page anyway…'' Pit said as he covered his pad of paper with his hands anyway.

''Dude, I heard you reciting your letter. If you want to keep something a secret then don't go shouting it all about at the top of your lungs.''

Pit blushed. ''Hm. Yeah. Sorry.''

''I can help you if you want. I'm ace with the ladies.'' DeDeDe waggled his eyebrows and pulled a 'sexy' pose.

Pit pulled what you could call a 'What The Fuck' expression as he watched the fat bird strut his awful moves.

''I'll be okay, I'm sure.'' Pit smirked.

''No, no! I insist! You clearly have writers block. Let me assist you and you'll be done in no time! You'll be ready to boogie on down with Potato or whatever her name is.''

''It's Palutena.'' Pit reminded DeDeDe with a pissed off expression.

''Yeah, whatevs. Right, give me that pen.'' DeDeDe snatched the pen from Pit's hand and sat on the stall next to him. Pit handed over his pad of paper before rolling his eyes.

''Are you sure you're good with women?'' Pit questioned with an obvious trace of regret, of ever acknowledging this freak, in his voice.

''Look, quit worrying! I told you. I'm ACE!'' And with that, the penguin king started to scribble down endless words.

In what seemed like eternity to the bored angel, DeDeDe finally added the finishing touches to the letter.

''DONE!'' The bird yelled as he smacked the pen on the table and shook his hand in the air as it was numb from writing.

''Show me then! I want to see it!'' Pit tried to grab the paper from the bird's grip.

''Calm down!'' DeDeDe handed the paper to Pit. ''Here.''

The eager angel cleared his throat and began to recite the letter. ''Dear Potato, I think you are like sooo sexy and I want to hug you lots and marry you and have your babies. You are my future wife and I will kiss you. Plees will you go to the dance with me as I really like you lots and hundreds. Lots of lovely love love, from Pit.'' Pit turned red with anger.

''I WAITED THIS LONG FOR SOMETHING SO RIDICULOUS?!'' Pit slammed his fists on the table. ''YOU STUPID, FAT BIRD! HER NAME IS NOT POTATO PLUS, YOU SPELT PLEASE WRONG PLUS, THE GRAMMAR IS ABSOLOUTLEY TERRIBLE!''

DeDeDe flinched at every single one of Pit's words. Pit did NOT look happy. He definitely didn't look as angelic as he usually did.

''I-I was only trying to help!'' DeDeDe stuttered.

''WELL DON'T EVER TRY TO HELP ANYONE EVER AGAIN! YOU'RE USELESS!'' Pit stood up from his stool, kicked it over and turned around to storm out of the kitchen leaving the bird utterly flabbergasted and quivering with fear.

''Pit?'' said a graceful, soothing but disappointed sounding voice.

Pit's jaw dropped as he looked up to see the beautiful Goddess standing in the kitchen doorway with her arms folded and her right foot tapping on the cold, tiled floor. ''I-I urm. I can explain.'' Pit struggled to get his words out. He had just had a total bitch fit right in front of the woman whom he adored and praised.

''I am really upset and disappointed in you. I'd never expect that from my most loyal servant! You will be punished for this. You are an angel which means you are supposed to be setting a good example!'' She looked down at the short angel and scolded him. Her words made his bottom lip stick out and quiver. Palutena saw this and couldn't help but feel slightly guilty but she couldn't show it as she was supposed to be stern with bad-behaved angels.

''I understand, Great Palutena.'' Pit replied in a wobbly voice.

''I will see you later to decide our punishment.'' Palutena nodded at her servant and disappeared in thin air.

Pit stood there looking totally mortified whilst not making a single sound for a few minutes until DeDeDe just had to break the awkward silence.

''Shame.'' He said before strolling happily over to the fridge to get something to eat. After all, he had just experienced something totally out of his comfort zone so he should get his comfort back by eating junk food, right?


	4. Chapter 4

THUD! A blonde haired elf with stunning blue eyes, sporting a green tunic with white tights dropped all of the shopping bags onto the floor after staggering into the front entrance. ''Thanks for the help!'' He called out sarcastically. The tired elf stood there for a second, catching his breath. Why did he always have to do the shopping? Why couldn't somebody else get off their lazy backside and help for once? The elf, having great hearing due to his large pointy ears, suddenly heard the sound of feet pattering across the landing above him. Approximately 5 seconds later, a big green head popped up from over the banister and grinned.

''LINK IS BACK!'' Yelled Yoshi.

''Uh oh.'' Link knew exactly what was going to happen next. It happened every time.

All at once, what seemed like a thousand brawlers suddenly burst through in from assorted directions and practically smothered the poor, little elf.

''FINALLY!''

''DID YOU GET WHAT I ASKED FOR?''

'' YOU FORGOT MY- NEVERMIND IT'S HERE!''

''I WANTED A RED ONE NOT A PURPLE ONE!''

''YES! THE NEW FOOTBALL!''

''MAMA MIA! MY NEW-A CAP-A!''

''DID YOU GET THE GAME I ASKED FOR?''

Link squeezed his eyes shut and covered his ears. He hated this. He hated every second of it. He instantly felt claustrophobic and he couldn't move an inch. This is probably why Navi refused to go shopping with him. Because she knew she'd get squished when they arrived back at the mansion. But just because she didn't go with him, didn't mean she would just let him stand there and be practically smothered by brawlers ripping open shopping bags and throwing the contents around in such a compact crowd.

''HEY! HEY LISTEN!'' The tiny fairy had such a loud voice for her size. But it took a while to grab everybody's attention.

''HEY!'' She shouted once again. Still no response.

''HEEEEEY! LISTEN YOU IDIOTS!'' She bellowed at the top of her lungs.

Finally, everybody got the message and immediately stopped in their tracks.

''What do you want, you tiny speck of dust?'' Meta Knight thundered.

''MOVE OUT OF THE WAY AND LET LINK PAST. AND WOULD IT KILL YOU TO THANK HIM?!''

Everybody obeyed the feisty fairy and formed a clear path for the shaken elf to walk down.

''Thanks, buddy.''

''Cheers.''

''Thanks, Link!''

''Thank you, fairy boy.''

''Thanks!''

Thank Yous were thrown at the hero of time as he made his way towards Navi. When he reached the itsy-bitsy fairy, everybody threw themselves at the shopping again causing just as much chaos as before.

''Thanks, Navi.'' Link smiled appreciatively .

''Anytime!'' Navi said as she settled herself onto Link's shoulder. ''By the way, did you buy anything for yourself?''

'''No. I didn't need anything.'' Link shrugged.

''HA! Have you seen your tunic? There's a whole in every inch of it! You need to buy yourself a new one. Zelda will never go to the dance with you dressed like that.'' She felt mean saying that but it was true. Zelda liked it when a boy was well presented and tidy.

Link looked down at his tunic. The annoying fairy had a point. It was pretty damaged. No princess would ever want to go to a dance with someone who was dressed in rags. He sighed. ''You're right. I look a total mess.''

''No, you don't. Your face is still flawless and your tights aren't that bad but it's just that tunic!''

Link pulled at the material. ''So, I'll borrow one of Dark Link's?''

''But, his tunics are black. You look nice in green. You wouldn't suit black.'' Navi wouldn't have any of it. Link was going to get a new, green tunic if it killed her.

''Fine. I'll go shopping tomorrow.'' The elf turned to his shoulder to make eye contact with the miniature fairy.

''Fine. But you'll have to go early. The dance starts at seven.'' Navi told him. ''Promise you'll go?''

''I promise. Will you come with me? I'm not good with size and stuff…''

''Suppose I should. Knowing you, you'd come back with a pink T-shirt with a butterfly on it and a mini skirt to show of your feminine legs!'' Navi laughed.

''You're such a bully.'' Link folded his arms and scowled.

''But you know you love me, anyway!''

''Of course I do.'' Link smiled as Navi gave him a kiss on the cheek. It didn't feel like much. Just a tiny, tiny little prod.


	5. Chapter 5

''Don't be silly! That colour really suits you!'' The princess of Mushroom Kingdom told the female Ice Climber. ''The frills on the bottom make you look adorable!''

Nana blushed at Peach's kind words. ''Do you think Lucas will like it?'' She asked.

''He'll LOVE it! Trust me!'' Peach smiled.

KNOCK KNOCK

''Just a minute!'' The princess said as she made her way to the door.

She needn't have bothered as the person on the other side of the door ignorantly swung it open.

''Whatcha dooooing?'' Ness asked as he and PoPo casually strolled in.

''Is that a dress you're wearing?!'' Popo looked shocked as he was used to only seeing his sister in her pink, fluffy parka but now she was wearing a baby purple coloured, frilly dress. She looked beautiful. He couldn't believe his eyes.

''Yes! So what?'' Peach instantly jumped to her defence as she expected the boys to make fun of her.

''I was only asking…'' Popo muttered as he stared at his sister. She had a lovely figure. Her legs are so slender and her butt- WAIT? WHAT WAS HE THINKING?! That's his twin sister! That's gross! Not to mention illegal!

''You look hilarious!'' Ness laughed in Nana's face. ''You should never wear a dress!''

Nana blushed bright red and tears began to show in the corners of her eyes. ''Ness is right, Peach. I shouldn't have tried to look nice. If Ness thinks I look stupid then so will my date to the dance!''

Popo wanted to defend his twin sister but he didn't want to look like a suck up in front of his friend. If anything, he wanted to tell Nana that she looked really sexy. Urgh, why did he have to be related to her? If he wasn't then it could be him taking her to the dance and not some babyish, blonde freak who stole Jedward's hairstyle. Lucas is so lucky. He will be able to grab her butt without it being totally wrong.

''You look beautiful, Nana! Ignore that idiot! He just wants to abolish your confidence because he has none himself! I mean, just look at him. He's vile!'' Peach bitched in a harsh tone. In fact it was so harsh that even Ness was utterly gobsmacked. Never had anybody ever said anything like that to him before! How dare she?!

''Excuse me, but if I'm vile, then what are you?'' Ness smirked.

''A stunning princess.'' Peach stated.

''Stunning compared to Ganondorf's butt.''

''Don't say that word!''

''What word? Ganondorf?''

''No! The B word!''

''Oooohhh. You mean BUTT?''

''STOP IT!''

''There's nothing even wrong with the word… BUTT.''

''NESS! GET OUT! YOU TOO, POPO! YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!'' Peach shooed both of the giggling boys towards the door and scowled at them.

''Bye, Butt head!'' Popo added on before scurrying away with Ness at his heels.

Peach rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut. ''Nana?'' She looked around for Nana but she wasn't anywhere to be seen. ''Nana? Where have you gone?''

''I'm in here, Peach.'' A voice trembled from the en-suite bathroom.

Peach walked worriedly over to the large bathroom and peeped inside. Sitting there in the corner was Nana holding a pair of scissors and a couple of purple rags. The dress that she had been previously wearing was in hundreds of pieces and was thrown into the sink, toilet, bath and anything else you'd find in a bathroom. Peach's jaw dropped. Why had she done that? She looked so beautiful in that dress! Wait till she gets her hands on Ness and Popo for ruining Nana's self-esteem! She wasn't mad though. She felt sorry for the poor, younger brawler. Nobody deserved to be picked on.

''Are you okay, h-hunny?'' Peach stammered, shaking from how pissed off she was with the boys.

''Yes. I'm fine.'' Nana lied.

''Don't worry about the dress. We'll get you a new one. And forget about what Ness said. He was just being a typical, idiotic, insensitive male.''

''I don't want to wear a dress. I don't want to go to the stupid dance!'' Nana hurled the scissors across the room, just missing peach's shoulder. Peach didn't even flinch. She was too concerned about Nana to even care about anything else. Why, Bowser and DeDeDe could be making out behind her whilst Meta Knight sings opera whilst balancing Luigi on his head and juggling Pit, Kirby and Lucario and she'd still be completely oblivious.

''Nana, what about Lucas? He was looking forward to being your date.'' Peach kneeled beside the blubbering girl and put her arm around her.

''I don't care. He can go with somebody else. He'd only laugh at me for making an effort anyway.''

''No he wouldn't! Lucas is a lovely boy! He cares about you.''

''No, he doesn't. All boys are the same and I don't want anything to do with any one of them ever again!'' Nana shrugged Peach off her, picked up the scissors and stormed out of the room. Peach sat there, absolutely flabbergasted. She better keep an eye on her. With that, she started to pick up the shredded pieces of a once perfect dress and crammed them into a small make-up bag.


	6. Chapter 6

''What is she doing now?!'' A curious and very aroused male asked another just as curious and aroused male, who was crouched down in front of a female's door. They were taking it in turns to peep through the keyhole to get a good, long look at her as she changed from outfit to outfit, deciding what to wear to the dance. She hadn't got a date yet so both males were fighting to get her.

''Off goes the T-shirt!'' The man who had bright red hair and bright, cyan eyes exclaimed excitedly.

''MOVE IT, PUNK! I WANT TO SEE!'' The man who wore a disgustingly tight body suit and a red helmet budged the other man out of the way and averted his right eye to the key hole. ''Oh, mama. Those are some pretty nice boobs.'' He wiped some drool from his chin and wiggled his eyebrows.

''It was supposed to be my turn, Captian Ass Face!''

''Shut up, Roy. Samus needs a strong, handsome man to take her to the dance. Not some red-headed, badly-behaved douche bag teenager.''

''I don't care about the dance as much as I care about seeing her naked, now move it!'' Roy slapped Captain Falcon round the cheek and scowled. He knew that he wouldn't win against Falcon in a fight even if he had a whole army of Roys to help him so whenever he and Falcon disagreed with each other, Roy would always result in some kind of wussy like slap round the face whereas Falcon would kick Roy's ass round the solar system and back if it came to that.

''Yeah well, she's my lady now and I don't want other perverts like you staring at her naked!''

''She isn't yours! You haven't even asked her!''

''Well, I will now then!''

Roy rolled his eyes as Falcon stood up, brushed himself down, took a deep breath, clenched onto the door handle, twisted it and then completely lost all courage and let go of it.

''Are you serious?'' Roy asked apathetically.

''I was just kidding! Geeez.'' Falcon cleared his throat and began to mutter to himself. ''It's okay, Falcon. Don't be scared. You're an incredibly handsome man so of course she'll say yes.''

''Say yes to what?''

Roy and Falcon's heads shot up as they heard the woman's voice. Turns out that Falcon had been so engrossed in calming himself down and Roy had been so infatuated with watching him that they hadn't noticed Samus walk out of the room and glare at them with her evil eyes. She had her arms folded and was looking really pissed off.

''N-nothing, m'lady.'' Falcon stuttered.

''Ahah… We were just chilling. Talking about umm… Golf?'' Roy said, his voice rich with unease.

''Bullshit.'' Samus scoffed before lifting her foot up only to slam it down in front of Roy.

Roy's eyes grew to supersize as he let out a pathetic squeak. Never in his life had he ever been so terrified.

''Tell me the truth or you'll both be eating my fist.'' The woman growled.

Falcon's nervousness reached an intense level as sweat was forming all over his body and he was trembling. Could he hold back the truth and lie about spying on her for half an hour while she was getting changed? Pssht, no! He was an awful liar and he knew that! He'd rather tell the revolting truth than get pounded for lying!

''WEWERESPYINGONYOUWHILSTYOUWEREGETTINGCHANGEDANDW ESAWYOURBOOBIES.'' Falcon blurted out. This caught Samus's attention and as she turned to face him with a really violent expression, Roy made a dash for it. He sprinted down the corridor, down the stairs, through the hall and under the kitchen table. He'd be safe there. Samus will never find him. He hoped so anyway because he's sure to get a worse punishment than Falcon for running off like that. He's such a pussy.

''You did what?'' Samus was certain that she had heard that wrong. ''If you just told me what I thought you just told me then you are going to get it so hard.''

''I'M SORRY! You're just so irresistibly sexy!''

''You better do what Roy did and run for your life, bitch. Because I'm going to give it to you so hard.'' Samus threatened through gritted teeth.

''That's what she said.'' Falcon squeaked childishly before running off whilst waving his arms in the air and his feet literally kicking his butt with every step he took.

''You just wait, boys. You just wait.'' Samus shook her head and slammed her door shut before shoving some tissue paper into the keyhole to prevent future culprits from getting an eyeful of her busts.


	7. Chapter 7

''I know how to do it, Navi! I don't need help!'' A whining voice squealed from a young brawlers bedroom.

''You've done it all wrong, honey!'' The small fairy said as she continued to buckle the younger Link's belt. She was always so much sweeter to the younger version of Link. She didn't know why but it just naturally occurred to her that she should use babyish words like 'Honey, Sweetie, Darling etc…' on him.

''NAVI! STOP!'' Toon Link exploded with rage.

Navi wasn't fazed. In fact, she didn't care at all. Why should she be upset by a child yelling at her for trying to help? Navi ignored the elf's efforts to scare her away and clicked the belt buckle together with ease as Took Link relaxed his whole body after his aggressive little episode. He always did that. It was as if he yelled with so much intensity that he squeezed every bit of his energy out of his body and transformed into a breathless little elf.

''I didn't need you to help me!'' Toon Link moaned. ''I could do it all by myself!''

''Yeah, that's why you were throwing the belt about in the air, rolling about on the floor, kicking and screaming and completely red all over.'' Navi rolled her eyes.

''WAS NOT!''

''I'm not blind, young Link.''

''Whatever.'' Toon Link folded his arms. ''Now, how do I look?'' He was wearing a forest green shirt with black slacks and a black blazer. On top of the forest green shirt was a tie coloured in a lighter shade of green. And of course he was wearing the belt he usually wore. Sounds weird, right? Well it actually kind of suited the young elf. He looked mature.

''You look… You look so handsome.'' Navi was so caught up in the elf's whining that she didn't actually get the chance to stop and admire the perfect little creature standing before her. She stroked his soft, smooth cheek with her delicate hand and smiled in admiration. He looked perfect. She was so proud.

''Do you think Zelda will let me take her to the dance if I wear this?'' The desperate little elf asked.

''I'm cert- wait.. I- uurmm.'' She suddenly thought about the older Link who she had completely forgotten about after the frustrating struggle with the other Link. She wanted the older Link to fulfil his dreams of being with Zelda but she didn't want to crush the younger Link's heart. The poor boy doted on Zelda! What the hell is she supposed to do now? Maybe she should just casually fly away and leave them to it? But then both of them would be mad at her for not supporting them or giving them advice. You know what? Maybe she should find out who Zelda wanted to go with and then break the news to the elf that she didn't want to go with. Harsh but appropriate. She's sure Zelda wouldn't want to be put on the spot and be made to choose out of the two desperate elfs. Especially considering she was so close to both of them. Plus, so many of the other male brawlers want to ask the Hylian Princess to the dance. You know what? She's just going to go with her first idea and casually fly away.

''Navi? Navi! Where are you going?'' Toon Link shouted after the small fairy who was debating with herself.

He sighed to himself and sat down on the floor. ''Navi doesn't believe that I could get, Zelda.'' The small elf sniffed and pulled a blue biro out of his leather wallet and inked **_'I love Zelda'_** onto the back of his delicate hand. ''You will be mine.'' He muttered under his breath.


	8. Chapter 8

''Have you seen, Nana?'' Lucas was nearly in tears as he had received a note under his bedroom door. It was from Nana and it wasn't a nice note. He hadn't seen her all day. Maybe she's avoiding him.

''No. Sorry, Luke.'' Marth patted Lucas on the back and gave him a pitying smile. He hated to see any of the younger brawlers upset. Especially, Lucas. There was something about that small, blonde haired boy that made his heart hurt when he saw his eyes shimmering with tears of despair. ''What's the matter anyway?'' Marth kneeled down and put his hand under Lucas's chin and lifted his head up so their eyes were level. Lucas's eyes were red from previous crying and Marth found it hard not to start crying himself at the depressing sight. No child should have to be that upset. They were supposed to be enjoying their childhood.

''It's Nana. She wrote this note to me, put it under my door and then ran off.'' Lucas choked out his words as if Ganondorf had his hands wrapped round the young boy's throat. He shakily handed the note to Marth and then looked back down at the floor again.

Marth grasped the note and slowly opened it. It was as if he was scared of what it contained. He read it to himself.

**_Dear Lucas,_**

**_I have decided that I don't want to go to the dance with you anymore. You're just like all the other boys. Insensitive, mean and judgemental. I don't want anything to do with you ever again and make sure you tell Ness and Popo that they're horrible, pathetic little boys who will fail at life along with you. I hate you, Lucas. Don't approach me ever again if I happen to be so unfortunate as to see you again. _**

**_From Nana._**

Marth's jaw practically hit the ground. Lucas had done nothing wrong! How could Nana call _him _insensitive when _she _had the nerve to write something so mean to the poor boy! This had to be sorted out. ''Lucas, I'm going to find Nana.'' Marth handed the note back to the heartbroken boy and gave him yet another pitying smile. Marth had a thing for feeling a lot of pity for sad people. He couldn't help it. He was a naturally caring person.

''Marth, just leave it. She'll only yell at you.'' Lucas wiped the loose tears that had broken free from his glassy eyes.

''Lucas, I think I can handle a little kid shouting at me. I'm tough enough to handle a little verbal abuse.'' Marth chuckled and shot the boy a friendly wink. He didn't know why but sometimes Marth reminded Lucas of Santa Claus. Maybe it was his friendliness and his generosity? He knew it definitely had something to do with the way he chuckled and winked.

''Okay, Marth. Thank you.'' Lucas gave a weak smile as Marth opened his arms for a hug. Lucas shuffled up to the cyan haired prince and gently wrapped his arms around his chest and linked his hands together at the older brawlers back.

''Anytime, Luke.'' Marth rubbed comforting circles on the child's back and then gently pulled apart and waved goodbye before heading off on his adventure to find the pink parka wearing girl.

Lucas felt a little more relaxed now. Marth was such a nice person. He was lucky to have a friend like him.


	9. Chapter 9

''You're such an awful cook, Mario!'' Peach turned to the shorter plumber and put her hands on her hips. ''You expect anyone to eat that? It looks like something a dog would leave in the street!''

Super Mario rolled his eyes. ''I'm-a plumber! Not-a chef!''

''Well your brother seems to have the hang of it!'' The blonde princess and the chubby plumber both turned to face the slightly taller plumber and couldn't help but smirk as they watched him cook. He was enjoying it a little too much and was pretending he had his own cookery show.

''And-a then you add-a little more-a of the-a pepper! It-a gives it-a slightly more pronounced-a taste!'' Luigi declared in his best ''On TV'' voice and sprinkled some pepper into his pot.

Mario and Peach shook their heads, grinned massively and then faced each other again.

''Look, all I'm saying is that this food is for the dance and nobody will eat it if it looks like THAT!'' Peach pointed at the browny-yellow looking bowl of condiments which was bubbling with an odd coloured froth.

''Maybe it-a tastes better than it-a looks-a!'' Mario shrugged.

''Ha! Are you willing to taste that?'' Peach giggled. ''I wouldn't go near that to save my life!''

At that point, somebody entered at the complete wrong time.

''HEY-A! YOU-A!'' Mario shouted and beckoned for the very unfortunate person to come over.

''Who? Me?'' Red pointed at himself and then turned around to see if anyone else was behind him.

''No-a… The giant-a Spongebob behind-a you.'' Mario rolled his eyes sarcastically. ''Yes-a you!''

Red shrugged awkwardly and shuffled over to where Mario and Peach were standing.

''Try-a this!'' The small plumber filled a ladle with his concoction and carelessly handed it over to the baffled Pokemon trainer. Small blobs of the sloppy stuff splashed onto the floor. Red looked nothing but revolted as he grabbed his nose to block out the stench.

''It stinks!'' He complained in a whiny tone.

''Tell me about it.'' Peach smirked.

By this point, Luigi had stopped cooking and joined the other three. ''What-a is-a going on-a?'' The younger plumber questioned with curiosity. ''You're not-a going to-a eat that are you?'' He looked at the ladle full of what looked like diarrhoea and raised his eyebrows.

''YES-A! HE IS-A!'' By this point, Mario was really annoyed with the amount of criticism his hard work was receiving. He ushered for Red to hurry up and eat the soupy stuff.

Red frowned as he slowly let go of his nose. He lifted the ladle up to mouth level and stared at it in disgust. ''Do I hav-''

''YES!'' Mario interrupted.

Red squeezed his eyes shut and poked his pink tongue through the gap in his lips and touched the gross substance with it. He had never tasted something SO revolting in his WHOLE ENTIRE life.

''GAAAAHHH!'' Red threw the ladle onto the floor and spat everywhere.

Mario and Peach gasped as an awkward silence echoed the room.

''…''

''…''

''…'

''…''

Luigi was the first to break the silence with a huge roar of laughter. ''YOU SHOULD OF-A SEEN-A YOUR FACE!''

After that, Peach and Red both joined in on the hilarity of the scene and laughed along. Mario just stood there and scowled. He felt so patronised. Why couldn't people just praise him for his effort or at the very least, break the news to him nicely instead of laughing in his face? Didn't they understand that even Super Mario had feelings?

''Thats-a it! I'm-a not cooking ever again-a!'' Mario stormed out of the kitchen after giving all three of the brawlers, who were at this point crying with laughter, one of his dirtiest looks.

''That's a good thing! None of us want to be poisoned by your poo in a pot!'' Peach managed to yell to the patronised plumber as he slammed the door.

That was it for Luigi. He collapsed onto the floor and started hyperventilating in order to catch his breath back. He was certain that he was going to die. People had died from laughing too hard before but he just couldn't help it. He didn't even know why he found the whole situation so hilarious. He'd seen funnier things in his life. Like last week when Bowser was playing ''Duck, Duck, Goose'' with the younger brawlers and had a bitch fit when Ness patted him on the head and declared him ''Goose'' Bowser had not been able to catch Ness and had chased him for approximately 10 minutes before collapsing onto the floor in an exhausted heap. Little did he know that he had fallen onto Lucas who literally could not breathe underneath the dinosaur's weight.

Red looked down at the younger plumber whilst still chuckling slightly and eventually held out his hand to help him up. Luigi accepted the Pokémon trainer's offer and grasped his hand whilst still gasping for breath. ''That-a was too funny!'' He declared between smirks.

Though the whole atmosphere suddenly changed within a minute after Peach decided to ask Luigi something that shocked both him and Red.

''Luigi… I don't want to go to the dance with Mario. He's grumpy and doesn't have a great sense of humour like you.'' She ran a finger down his chest playfully and winked. ''Would you like to go to the dance with me instead?''

Luigi stood there. Baffled. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what to think. Should he say yes? Should he say no? So many things were running through his head right now. Including Red's facial expression when he tasted Mario's unknown flavoured soup. Hahaha, that was so funny. He wished he could replay it. Oh no, he was going to laugh again. Don't Luigi. Don't laugh. He couldn't help it.

With that, the green hat wearing plumber exploded with giggles again and completely ignored Peach's offer.

''HM! A simple no would have worked!'' Peach felt so offended.

''No-a! HAHAHAH! I wasn't-a la-HAHAHA! Laughing at-a y- HAHA! I-a remembered-a Red- PAAAAAHAH! His face-a!'' Luigi could feel his oxygen nearly cutting off.

Peach was filling with rage. This wasn't like her. But she just wanted to hit that annoying moron right round the face right now. How DARE he laugh at her offer?

Despite Peach trying to keep her dignity, the temptation of smacking that irritating loser had overcome her.

**_SMACK!_**

Red, who was watching the whole scene in complete silence, gasped. Did she really just hit him?


End file.
